Vile/russgamemaster
http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070223104126/megaman/images/d/d9/Mhx_vilestand.PNG Bio Vile is a character of the Mega Man X series. He used to be a Maverick Hunter prior to the first Mega Man X game and was ranked S-A Class in Sigma's 17th Elite Unit prior to his commander's rebellion against humanity. He appeared in multiple games of the series as a boss character and was playable for the first time in Maverick Hunter X, a remake of the first Mega Man X for the PlayStation Portable. Vile is a very arrogant, violent and rude character who has a very unstable and enraged mind. Though he used to be a member of the Maverick Hunters, he never once considered himself as one, and had a habit of not accepting orders from anyone except himself, which often resulted in fierce arguments with his commander and partially to his own arrest and labeling of being a Maverick. Because of an irreparable short circuit in his electronic brain, Vile developed a strange, almost sociopathic passion for hunting down Mavericks and totally annihilating them, while causing as much damage as possible on the territory. This also includes innocent bystanders and comrades alike. Recruitment quote "I'll make you understand! You will know that I am the one who holds the key to the future! I'll show you and the Incursions how strong I am!" Class: Tactician Gains an extra turn when attacking or being attacked by Blasters. Attacking or being attacked by an Infiltrator will make the Infiltrator counter attacks and make his stealthy. Passives Reploid - immune to Bleeding, Poison, Bio Attacks, and Fried Circuits Attacks: Level 1 - Vulcan and Rocket Punch *Unarmed Gun Ranged *9 hits *(enemy) Lock-On - taking extra damage from ranged attacks *(enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this unit does extra damage Level 2 - Shoulder Cannon *Ranged Electric Gun *(enemy) Staggered - cannot dodge attacks *(enemy) Static charge - other electric attacks will chain to this unit, causing extra damage. *(enemy) Incapacitation - chance to lose a turn. Counts as Stun for actions that affect those targets. Level 6 - Bombs Away *Ranged Explosive *Hits One Enemy *(special) Stealthy - Vile jumps over the enemy, ignoring Protect and Counter effects. *(enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn with reduced defense *(enemy) Pyrophoric - other fire and explosive attacks will chain to this unit, causing extra damage. Level 9 - Ride Armor *Unarmed Melee Summon *"My armored carrier is more than a match for his ancient weapons!" *3 round cooldown *Summon Unarmed Melee *(special) Exploits Combos - deals extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup *(special) Summon Attack - does not trigger counter or retaliation abilities. *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be stealthy *(self) Ride Armor (2 rounds) **absorbs a certain amount of damage **protects allies from and counters any enemy attack Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Antihero Big Guns Big Mouths - likes to mouth off Bombs Away Fully Armed - has an arsenal of weapons Portable - can teleport Red in The Ledger - he's a bad guy Safety First - wears a helmet Tin Men - robotic armor Category:Heroes Category:Animation Category:Video Games Category:Tech Category:Villains Category:Mega Man Category:Male Category:23 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Tacticians